crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Heraklops
Heraklops (also known as Goliath, Hercules and Abomination) is one a Challenge Mode boss mutant appearing at the last waves of Unearth and Valkyrie Lab maps. The bandages may indicate that he is blind, but he still knows the exact location of each present soldiers. Attacks Here are all of Heraklops' various attacks: *'Freezing Scream:' Heraklops will emit a loud scream that will make any soldiers within its radius unable to move from their current position for five seconds, which will allow close-by zombies to hit them. *'Chains Ball Strikes:' He will attempt to strike the soldiers with his chained cannon ball by throwing it from the side, which deals 30 health of damages. It is easy to dodge though. *'Chains Ball Slam:' He will attempt to crush the soldier by throwing it the chained cannon ball from above. This attack also deal 30 health of damage, but this one have questionable hit-boxes; therefore, soldiers should stay further away from it Unearth This map can be hard to fight Heraklops because of the map's layout. However, you can easily do the lure tactics within the room where players usually camp in. Keep the boss away from whoever lure the hordes or else it will freeze & kill him, thus making every zombies break loose. Using melee weapons against Challenge Mode Bosses (except Chaos) has always proven to be extremely effective (right click + F Skill). So whenever you have the chance, do it and watch his HPs going down. Just watch out for his Slam attack because it will get you if you don't take early precaution. Valkyrie Lab Fighting Heraklops in the final area is the same area as Secret Valley because of the flat & open area. If someone do the luring tactics near the ammo supply (where snipers can't get you). Snipers only spawn once in each door, so take them out and you won't have any problem with them. The others will fight Heraklops at the ramp (in front of the Gate) and his freeze attack will not affect whoever lure the horde, but always try to keep him away. Valkyrie Lab as always been an easy map, so is the boss, with or without the luring tactics (however it's faster that way), an easy way to collect Heraklops kills & crates. Pro Tips *If it freezes you, take priorities on zombies. *Do the luring tactics to avoid to do the previous tips and to make the battle faster. *Use melee weapons with F-Skills for effective damages against it. *Another way to get lots of free shot on it, you just need to find a way to jump on his head and try to stay on it and keep shooting. It might not be able to get you. However his freeze attack will make you fall. Rewards Beating it 5 times will get you a Heraklops (Goliath) Boss Crate. You could get various Challenge Mode exclusive items, including boss related items: *Heraklops Wrappings: Same Bandana as Heraklops'. *Heraklops Canteen: A small canteen with lots of chains. *Iron Mace (HC Grenade): A slower Wide Grenade in form of Heraklops' wrecking chains ball. It does massive damage (HC: High Capacity) but with slow drawing / throwing speed. In CF Japan, Heraklops Wrappings and Canteen gives you aditional +15% experience. Glitch When Zombie Mode was first released, a glitch occurs that makes Heraklops' freezing scream attack has no sound effect, making it very hard for players to know when he attacks if they are facing the other way. This glitch has been fixed in later in all CF versions. Gallery HERAKLOPSBY.png|Boss Icon Goliath.png|Full Render Videos External Link Watch ItsDamageInc/Simrock on Youtube Category:CrossFire Category:Bosses Category:Challenge Mode Category:Zombie